Daniel
Daniel Gajardo Pulgar is a M.U.G.E.N self-insert character created by Daniel9999999. On the first release, he wears mostly neon green wardrobe. As the early Daniel progressed, he got subsequently more detailed. The final version of his MSPaint-drawn self was never released on a completed standard and has since been abandoned, with no support nor updates to him in any near or far future. There is also a version of Daniel named EX Daniel that came with a separate def file inside Daniel's folder, but this was removed at one point due to priorities in development and more attention in to the character itself, thing that would become a basis for his "Explosion Moment". There is also a new version of Daniel, with basically everything being improved as well as a lot of stuff being removed. He also has a new look. Daniel's look consists of brownish-red hair, a green cap (Not on the side of his face any more, but rather in an odd angle), a green jacket, and blue pants (Although Daniel normally wears all green, the reason for the pants was technical, so new palettes with different jacket and pants combinations could be created). The reason for Daniel's re-release was said by Daniel9x7 himself, that DarkDonald1 was the person who reminded him that Daniel was worth bringing back. He had been updated on January 5th, 2012 for a supposedly "final" release which has a couple of new moves, graphical updates, and a little few gameplay gimmicks. He then released his V2 sometime in January 2013, which is improved, and has more variety of attacks, including Burst Mode, Mojo Meltdown and also keeps some of his old moves like Punch Smash,Kick Smash and Skyrocket. After a little feedback message he fixed a few remaining problems and released the now final V2.1, which is, according to the author, the version people should have if they want to play as Daniel. Left over or removed ideas from this character would later resurface into other of his creations. Gameplay Daniel is a 6-button character. Its style is sort of hard to describe, as it is a mixed custom style, altogether with its own Hit Score system which is used to trade hits with its Slot Machine for a few effects and purposes; it also has a Desperation Mode which allows its to move much faster with an extra 20% of damage boost. It can also aerial rave and has a "freestyle juggling system", which allows it to chain many air attacks, as long as they don't overload the "Limiter System", which allows it to juggle the opponent freely until it reaches 100 or more during certain hits of it attacks, at which the opponent is sent flying uncontrollably, but also invincible. Some Hypers react differently to this rule, some reacting on the last hit, some others reacting instantly. Daniel also relies heavily on OTGs and ground bounces, which allows it to extend combos. 'The Slot Machine' Every hit Daniel connects successfully, (except projectiles and some attacks not caused directly by it) causes Daniel to gain 1 Hit Point into its counter (unless the slot machine is grayed out or it is causing an effect). It is not necessary to play the slot machine, but if you get at least 10 hits and you're not getting hit, you can always press to roll it any time. The outcomes are different depending on what you get. 'Possible combinations' : Daniel, Koa, Sheliss = Slow life increase, Maximum Power and 90 Hits on the hit counter. (Unless you already have over 90 hits) Koa x3 = for about 6 seconds. Sheliss x3 = 25 Seconds of Burst Nick x3 = Auto-Parry for 2.5 seconds. Lucas x3 = 20 extra Hits to the hit counter. Cherry x3 = Damage Boost Clarice x3 = Full Power Kuromaru x3 = Hit counter gets reset to 0 for a couple of seconds. Shredder x3 = Power Resets to 0 for a couple of seconds. Utsuho x3 = You get blown up. Dan x3 = -15% life (No suicide), 0 Hits and Power reset to 0. Nick, Koa, Sheliss = Daniel gets stunned due to rage for a while. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Being close enough to Daniel allows him to poke and stun the opponent for Luggy to strike, which also makes it easier to jump in after the attack| }} | | }} | for EX version| }} | and versions can be Cancelled into "Stuck in 2*pi*radius"| }} | | }} | and versions: version: | }} | | }} | on 3rd hit| }} | Has a chance of hitting your ally Drains opponent's Life| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} |Life must be lower than 250 Raises attack by 20% and raises speed Uses 3000 Power| }} | Requires BURST to be active| }} |Requires BURST to be active Cancels BURST| }} | Requires BURST to be active Cancels BURST Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Videos SS Daniel MUGEN 4 - Your time has run out, Adam Trivia *Daniel's original design's style serves as a basis for other self-characters like Adam Amundson, Matías Ariel Zurita and Yuranto Johnson. *According to Daniel himself, its appearance in its older versions was based on Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Mojo Meltdown is impossible to perform normally, due to the 14 second timer when Burst Mode activates. It will only work if: **Either your partner has a power charging ability **The slot machine lands on Sheliss when you have full Power. *The "Slot-machine" minigame is inspired from the SNES Animaniacs game, which had a similar roulette system, with much less winning outcomes rather than coins or continues. *The Limiter System can go all the way up to 999. *The sprites for Daniel sometimes are very inconsistent in many different ways, this can be noted when Daniel's being hit, or many of his basic moves. *If Daniel's standing pose is kept for a long time, it would change and have it looking bored and waiting for something to happen (another similarity with Sonic the Hedgehog as he is also very impatient if left idle), which strangely fits for many long, driven intros. *One of Daniel's intros features its old design, which is a high-resolution sprite drawn by DarkDonald1. *Daniel's intro doesn't play if pitted against Dee Bee Kaw, which still looks as if it's an intro all on its own. *Daniel's Lets a go move is based on a Kongregate Mario Kart parody game, Supra Maryo Kratt. *Daniel has a special mode that can be activated while using its 11th palette. When activated, Daniel automatically activates Burst Mode. All of its EX Specials and Hypers require no Power to be used, not including his two Hypers that deplete the Power bar when in use. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Real People Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Self Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Claw Users